Kukavica
Tako je lijepa ova hladovina i težak miris orahova lišća pa umalo što ne zaspah. Ali kad me pitaš, pripovjedit ću ti sve o mome čudnom dolasku u ovaj starodrevni manastir. Pogledaj most pod kojim voda šumi, ali je ja ne vidim da bliješti na suncu: preko njeg donese me iguman Tanasije na svom krilu, pa sve otada služim narodu u slavu Božju. Sve ću reći što se spomenem o tome dolasku, pa da ne vjeruješ mladim kaluđerima kad gonetaju o meni i lažu. Neki dan ti je onaj olčina i mudračina Tanasije kazao da me zovu »Kukavica«, ali ne reče zašto. U nas svako dijete, još prije nego prohoda, steče nadimak: — nekoga dopane ljepši a nekoga grđi, kao što je eto mene. Istina, bijah strašljiv ali ću pripovjediti što je bilo, neka i ti znadeš kako se živjelo u one zemane. No sada se ne mislim pravdati ili dičiti junaštvom i znanjem, pa neka me zovu kako ih volja. Ne znam pisati, a i ne treba mi, ali me je blagopočinuvši u Gospodu iguman Tanasije naučio crkvenu knjigu i liturgiju čitati, a vladika me zakaluđerio kao i njih. Kako sam bio sin mlinara, turskoga kmeta, neka ti novi mudroznanci znadu da sam i ja nešto vidio i čuo za dugoga svoga vijeka. Ne vjeruju ničemu što nije pisano u toj njihovoj đačkoj istoriji, pa se smiju i samome starom junaštvu, jer nikada ne vidješe što sam vidio ja. Neka mi je više od devedeset godina, a deseta, što sam slijep, pamet mi je bistra, i ne želim uoči smrti lažju ogriješiti dušu. Samo se bojim da neću znati potanko i jasno pripovijedati sve kako je bilo, ali se nadam pomoći od Hrista koji može zasvijetliti i u tminu moga djetinjstva. I njima sam, mladim kaluđerima našim, pripovijedao, ali ne vjeruju veleći da tako samo narod priča, a ja da utuvih kako se to baš meni zbilo! A je li moguće da se oni događaji u pamet zavukoše sami, kad se mnogih stvari sjećam kao od lani, iako mi se neke pričinjaju snom? Nije ni čudo, jer tada bijah jako malen, a sada mi je devedeset i nekoliko, i deseta je godina prošla što ne vidim sunca Božjega ni lica ljudskog. Ne bijah ni na oca ni na mog starijeg brata Spasoja jer se ne bojali ničega, a ja mnogo trpljah od straha i u snu. Čim bih zaspao, a meni pred oči neke strahovite zmije, aždaje i vukodlaci, pa ništa već da me proždru! Tako strašljiv postadoh od najranijeg djetinjstva kad mi je bilo dvije i pô ili tri godine. Malo se spominjem, ali su mi pripovijedali kako me je na čudnovat način bilo nestalo. Sjećam se jedino da sam na ledini kućicu od pločica i drvca gradio, kadli oćutim silan vjetar i šum. Nešto me udaralo po očima, zgrabilo za leđa i ponijelo uvis. Ne znam što je dalje bilo, ali kazivahu da me istog dana nađoše čobani daleko i visoko u staroj Gradini i napô živa. I sad mi se evo poznaju brazgotine i rupe na rukama i licu! Ne mogu reći što je to bilo, jer neki govorahu da sam zapao u vilinsko kolo i da su me vile ponijele, a drugi, kako to bijaše orao krstaš jer i njih oko Gradine mnogo imade. Samo znam da se je moja mati od toga dana kad me nestade teško razboljela. Ili od žalosti i straha ili pak zato što ju je bâbo teško izbio jer me nije bolje čuvala — ne mogu po duši reći. Kako bilo da bilo, ona se razboljela i poslije godine dana umre. Drugi put (bio sam nešto veći) pošalju me u šumu da nađem kozu što je zaostala. Kad ja tamo, a ona se uzverala na strm i visok kuk. Mamio sam je i mamio da sađe, ali ne htjede, pa se nekako uzverem k njoj. Koza pobjegne strmo, ali ja ne mogoh za njom i ostanem na kuku. Mučio sam se dugo, i kad se već počela spuštati noć, ugledam malu, okruglu spilju pa odlučim tamo se zavući. Uverem se s teškom mukom, a unutri bilo ponešto šire. Ali da!... Čim se počeh migoljiti, očujem šum i zuj, a onda kao da me stala paliti živa vatra po licu, rukama i svukud. Ipak mi pođe za rukom izvući se, te pred spiljom stanem kukati i zavijati cijelu noć. U zoru stiže i moj bábo, pa se po uzlovitu užu spustim dolje u šumu. Bijaše u spilji roj divljih pčela, ali nijesam znao da su to pčele, već mišljah kako sam se opet namjerio na koje đavolje čine. Ele, još od onoga dana kad me je nešto u Gradinu ponijelo, postadoh strašivica. Bojao sam se i mrtve matere, pa za sve vrijeme što je ukočena ležala u mlinu, zavijao sam kao vuk. Ne od žalosti, već od straha i tako grdno da me je pokojni bâbo kandžijom mlatio sve dok ne zamuknem. Već tada prozvaše me Kukavica: najprije bâbo i Spasoje a za njima i svi drugi. Strašio sam se jer bijah nejačak, ali mi ovo grdno ime ostade i do danas. Nema čuda, sinko, što mi u kosti zađe strah, jer i naš gospodar, beg Mehmed, bijaše golema ljudina. Imađaše silne brčine, čupavu bradu i nakostrušene obrve, a gledaše kao ris. Kad bi nenadano prispio i zavikao: — Mali, gdje ti je bábo? — sva bi se mlinica potresla. Mi bijasmo njegovi kmeti, a moj stariji brat Spasoje begov čobanin. Stao bih drečati dok je progovorio, a on, govoreći tiše dobacio bi mi kolač medenjak: — Eto ti, kukavico, samo ne revi! Opet ti velim, kriv sam bio, jer bábo i Spasoje poklonili bi se gospodaru, ali se ne bojali. Govorili su oštro, kao što bi govorio i on njima, i sve mu u oči gledaju. A ja bih zamotao glavu čim bilo samo da ga ne vidim, i srce mi u prsima lupa. Po dugim noćima zavijali oko mlina vukovi i nejedanput čeprkali na vratima dok bi planine lomila mećava. Babu je bilo drago kad bi ih Spasoje glavnjom i puščanim hicima rastjerao, a meni se rugali što se i vukovâ bojim. A što ću? Onda mišljah da će nas razdrijeti! Uto se i hajduci pojaviše. Sada ih nema, pa otac Panasije misli da ih nikada nije ni bilo, kao što sada nema ni vukova. U onaj zeman, ti hajduci pobili bi se često s Turcima baš nedaleko od mlina, a onda bi grmjele puške i odjekivale pod klisurom; psovke i jauk čuo bih jasno i kroz kabanicu zamotanu oko glave. Odmah više žljebova bijaše jezero, a povrh njega, sa svih strana, nadstrešila se golema hridina kojoj ne mogosmo sagledati kraja, pa u mlinu čula se grdna jeka. Od svake puške kao da je stotinu hitaca jedan za drugim izmetnuto, a zavikne li ranjeni hajduk ili Turčin, kao da je zarežalo deset srditih grla! Zatrnuvši od straha, plašila me i tišina, pa bih prisluškivao predajući i čekajući što će se dogoditi iza toga podmuklog mira. Tako smo živjeli sad nemirno a sad mirnije, i dani prolažahu jedan za drugim kao i naša voda: ispod hridi u jezero, iz jezera niz slapove kroz mlin, pa ispod mosta, nijesam znao ni ja kamo dalje teče. Orlovi krstaši vijali se povrh jezera; nestajali prema Gradini, a golubovi pećinari, vrane i druge ptice lepršali i krili se u pukotine hridi, s dana na dan sveđer jednako. Kadli, neke večeri, zavije mećava tako gusta pa bi se reklo da smo lebdjeli u snježnom oblaku. Moj bâbo sjeđaše uz vatru mrk. Samo koji put izišao bi da posluša, i brzo se vratio tresući s kabanice snijeg. Spasoje podalje na ražnju vrtio ovna, a i nad vatrom ključao kotlić pun suhog mesa. Ne govorahu među sobom, a meni još manje, te naslućivah da se ima nešto dogoditi. Vrlo sam se bojao toga teškog očekivanja i muka, ali ne smjedoh da ih što pitam. Dugo smo tako sjedili, i već me počeo hvatati drijem, kadli netko u daljini podmuklo zvižne, a moj bâbo zgrabi glavnju s ognjišta i na vratima mlina njome zavitla. Šćućurim se i stanem očekivati. Ispod mene tutnjila voda, a kroz otvorena vrata sipao snijeg sve do ognjišta. Led me hvatao, a ne htjedoh zamotati se, neka bolje vidim i čujem što se događa. Uto su pred mlinom zatoptali mnogi teški koraci, i netko se nasmijao tako strašno da se potresao i ležaj poda mnom. Skočim i počnem vriskati, ali Spasoje se razljuti, udari me cjepanicom po bosoj nozi, i odmah se prestanem bojati. — To ždrijebac rže, kukavico! — reče mi, a ja se zagledam u otvorena vrata, ne bih li vidio toga ždrijepca. Čekam i čekam, ali ne dočekam jer ga provedoše kraj vrata u staju: jedva sam nazreo kako se nešto zacrnilo prema snijegu. Netko se je pleo i meo na pragu, a tada uđoše i kraj ognjišta spustiše — nosila! Na njima ležao, golem, okrvavljen čovjek, posut snijegom te zelenkast od muke i leda. Za nosilima dođe moj bâbo i drugi momci, a po uzrastu, odori i oružju pomislim da su hajduci. Čovjeka što na nosilima ležaše, sjednu, svuku do pasa te spazim grdnu ranu na vitkim rebrima. Brzo su je nečim povili, a najstariji se zasmija i reče: — Kakva je to rana u koju ne može oka stupe! Nasmiju se i drugi pa i ranjenik te zaređaše piti, ali ja stanem ljuto plakati i ne prestadoh dok me ne zališe rakijom. Onda se smirim i zadrijemam ne čekajući večere. Ipak na mahove čuo bih razgovor. Divanili o nekakvu Turčinu što ga ubiše i odvukoše na granicu da zametnu trag. Novce su brojili, a onda čujem da netko mome bâbu kaže: — Ždrijebac, jabučarka i bjelosapac ostaju tebi! — Ali, što će reći beg kad sve to vidi? — veli mu bâbo. — Pa zašto će vidjeti? Pušku i nož sakrij, a ugleda li ždrijepca, reci da si ga našao u Manitom potoku: ako li se nađe čiji je, da ćeš ga vratiti. Ostalo, što ostavismo u tebe čuvaj i šuti! Onda zamuknu, i poslušam kako praskaju meso oštrim zubima te iz plosaka glogoću. Bijah gladan i počnem se migoljiti i kašljucati sve dok se bábo ne dosjeti pa mi dobaci komadinu mesa i ulomak pogače. Sad se već ne bojah ničega te sam, mirno žvačući, slušao razgovor. Jedan hajduk oglodao pleće i stao kroz kost u vatru piljiti, a onda ga je pomnjivo razgledao sagibajući se k plamenu i rekao: — Braćo, nije dobra: evo na pleću »muški grob«! — A čiji je ovan? — zapita drugi hajduk. — Ne znam — odgovori mu bábo — ali Mićun ga jučer donese. Pogledaše tamo gdje je Mićun ležao kraj nosila, a najstariji prigne se k njemu: pridizaše mu sad glavu, a sad ruke, i u najvećoj tišini reče: — Braćo, Mićun je umro! Svi se šuteći prekrste, poklone se i stanu redom mrtvaca ljubiti. — A sad? Sad će Turci sve lako doznati! — dosjeti se prvi moj bábo. — A da mu kamen oko vrata svežemo i u jezero ga bacimo? — zapita najmlađi. — Zanijemio, da Bog dâ! — vikne harambaša. — Svi ćemo izginuti, ali ga moramo još noćas ponijeti k njegovima. Ne smijemo ga izdati ni živa ni mrtva. Taka je naša zakletva! Zatrnem pa ni glasa ne pustih, ali kad mrtvaca stadoše opet uz nosila vezati i kad mu se glava s okrvavljenim ustima k meni prevrne, od straha zacvilim. — A što je tome malome... ili ga boli? — vikne jedan, a brat se zastidi, ošine me pa iznova zalije rakijom. Uto iznesoše mrtvaca, i ja zaspim, a sjutradan ne smjedoh ni spomenuti da je što bilo. Drugi dan povede me Spasoje da vidim ždrijepca. Spasoje bijaše lijep i kršan momak, no ždrijebac još ljepši: sjajan i vitak, i brz kao lastavica. Brat mi htjede da ga projaše, a bâbo da se ne izvodi već čuva, te morade ostati na bábovu. Ali, jednoga dana kad bâbe u mlinu ne bilo, Spasoje jabučarku i handžar za pas, pa na ždrijepca! Odjaše Spasoje očiju veselih i sjajnih, a vrati se mutnih i krvavih pješice! Susreo ga naš beg i: — Nije to za kaura! — vikne. — Prodaj mi i ždrijepca i oružje! Ali brat nikako, a beg Spasoja za šiju! Uzme mu i konja i oružje pa reče. — Mlin je sada vaš. Eto vam mlin za konja! Toliko mu se vranac dopao! Ali i Spasoje volio ždrijepcu nego mlinu pa stade smišljati osvetu. Tako trajaše sve do proljeća kad on stade i opet čuvati begove ovce. Prije negoli ode, dogovarao se nešto s bâbom, ali ja ne razumjeh drugo već da će se osvećivati. Rekoh da oko jezera bijaše golema i visoka hridina, a ispod nje bezdana spilja iz koje ključa jaka voda i puni jezero. K tome mlazu podzemne vode usječen je kameni puteljak, i moj bábo, svako pet-šest dana, o zalazu sunca, iđaše tim puteljkom na ono vrelo. I mene bi poveo sa sobom, a prvi put vrlo sam se začudio. Sjedimo i sjedimo dugo kraj te vode, a bábo u nju gleda, pa niti da bi trenuo okom. Uzbojim se da mu nije što, i zapitam bâbu: — Evo brzo i noći, pa što čekamo ovdje? A on se na me rasrdi: — Umukao, da Bog dâ! — vikne. — Čekajmo još, pa što vidiš, ne vidio, jer ću ti zavrnuti glavom kao vrapcu. Čekamo, čekamo i sve gledamo u onaj mlaz što iz pećine ključa. Kadli, odjednom nešto se zavrti i zabijeli, a bâbo objema rukama za ono bijelo pa ga izvuče na putić. Bijaše to velik, zaklan dvijezac: iako ga je dugo kotrljala voda, poznavala se krv na vratu i na drugim mjestima po runu. Bâbo zapovjedi neka uzmem prednje, a on prihvati za zadnje noge, i tako ga počesmo nositi. No poslije malo koraka meni dotešča te pustim ovna, i glava mu ljosne na putić. Ruke mi tada bijahu nejačke, a bâbo se ipak rasrdi. Nije me udrio već reče da sam za ništa, pa u svemu i po svemu kukavica. Zametne se ovnom, a ja za njim dotrkeljim k mlinu. Tako i poslije, svako malo dana ono vrelašce izbacivaše debela ovna, a jedanput pače i dva, te mesa napretek i nama i našim stričevićima u selu. Ti se čudiš, ali sam se tada čudio i ja: mišljah da je vrelo začarano, pa rađa ovnove! Kasnije sam, tugo moja, saznao kako to bješe. Daleko preko visokog brda s Gradinom ima polje kojim teče veliki potok, a onda ga nestaje u bezdanu. Ta voda provire ispod planine te izbija pod klisurom ondje gdje bismo ja i bábo čekali. Sve polje zvalo se begovo, i tamo Spasoje čuvaše ovnove i ovce, a bijaše ih kolik zvijezda na nebu. Ne bilo mu teško, jer bijaše bez straha da zabasaju u tuđe. Da se osveti begu i pomogne bábi, Spasoje bi zaklao ponajboljeg ovna i spustio u bezdan podno polja, a voda bi ga dovaljala te izbacila na ugovoreni dan. Tako je to bilo! Brat bi kadikad došao i u mlin pa bi ga bábo grdio, ali ne zato što mu šalje ovnove podzemnom vodom već za nešto drugo. U našeg bega kazivali kćercu Ajku, lijepu kao sunce, ali još prava djevojka ne bila: pripovijedahu da joj ni lica zakrivati ne počeše. Bit će da i ne trebalo jer im se kula kočila daleko i visoko u planini gdje nitko i ne dolažaše osim kmetica pa koji stari beg ili aga u prijekom poslu. Ele, Spasoje poče donositi mlijeko i skorup baš onda kad bega ne bilo te obijati oko kule i po noći. Je li zato što se u Ajku zaljubio ili da se begu sveti — ni sada ne znam. Zato se je eto bábo ljutio na Spasoja veleći mu da će ludo izgubiti glavu, ali nije pomoglo. Može biti da mu u potaji i drago bješe, samo je želio da se bolje čuva. Meni je već nastala sedma, i bâbo me poče voditi k crkvi, daleko: sve na istok dolinom, pa na brijeg, dobra dva sata hoda. Nije ni tada prolazilo bez rana i mrtvih glava, a ja premišljah u svojoj ludoj pameti: — Zašto se biju, zlobe i ubijaju? Nijesam razumio, ali počeh razumijevati još onda kad smo se o slavama i krsnom imenu skupljali pod brijestima za crkvom. Straže bi čuvale da ne bi tko tuđi došao i čuo što stariji vijećaju i kako narodu spominju stare narodne care i junake. Mišljah da nas Turci radi vjere zlobe, ali zbog vjere to, sinko, nije bilo. Na drugom kraju ispod brda bijaše i katolička, rimska crkva, ali Turci ne slali tamo uhode i ne branili im polaziti crkvu. Znali su kako njihov sveštenik ne govori puku o junaštvu i slobodi već o svetoj Trojici i o nekojim čudnih imena svecima što ni Turcima ovamo ni Latinima u Primorju nije smetalo. Još učahu da je svaka vlast od Boga i da budu krotki kao jaganjci, pa i Turcima i Latinima bijaše taj nauk po volji. A naš kaluđer i svi naši stariji govorahu nam uvijek: tko se ne osveti, taj se ne posveti! To je govorio i brat mi svaki dan otkad mu beg uze vranca iako mu je za njega sama dao mlin. Eto, stoga je bilo ranâ i krvavih glava, a ne zbog vjere pa su nas Srbe i Turci i Latini proganjali žešće negoli druge. Htjedoše nas iskorijeniti znajući da nas ni poturčiti ni polatiniti ne mogu, jer su naše crkve i naši manastiri ne samo Božji već i narodni. Ali onda ne mogoh inače: plašio sam se i Turaka i hajduka, pa mi zato i govoraše bábo da nijesam njegov sin već da me je kukavica u srpsko gnijezdo snijela. Sada je lako, ali onda ne bijahu naši Turci kakvi su danas. Danas ranâ i mrtvih glava nema, ali našega zloga udesa još imade. Zli je naš udes i otac Panasije dok se našoj starini ruga! ... Svega bi se onda, sinko, zgađalo i mnogo čudnovatih stvari, pa neke ni sada ne razumijem. Jednoga jutra, u proljeće, i čim je zora cikla, zapovjedi bâbo neka odem u polje gdje Spasoje čuvaše ovce pa da mu rečem: — U svetu nedjelju dva! Da mu tako kažem i odmah se vratim. Bijah tamo već dvaput (Spasoje me vodio) i zaputim se prečacem, pa da ću kroz klanac u planini. Tamo blizu begove kule bijaše taj klanac, ali znadoh da mene onako malena neće ni Turci ni hajduci, pa sam išao veselo i popijevajući. Idem uz planinu, idem, ali kad ja gore, to pritisla magla pa ne vidiš dobro ni na tri koraka pred sobom. Ne usprednem ni od nje, pa hajd uz planinu, onako na sreću Božju. Ledina u magli pričinjala se kao jezero, grmlje stogovima sijena, pa ono što je daleko, kao da je blizu, a što je blizu daleko... Već odavna ne koračah putem, ali sam znao da od rašljaste bukve moram uvijek nadesno i da neću zaći. Kad ja naviše, magla se prorijedila pa je sasvim nestade. Ali, neka bijela čudovišta, tamo oko Gradine, podno Babina kuka i povrh Crnog vrela, savijala se i lagano pružala sad ruke sad noge, a sad bijelom kosom obavijala osamljene vrhove planine. Sve to mijenjalo se a da ne vidiš ni kako ni kada. Magla to nije bila jer sam je ostavio dolje za sobom, niti je ona ikad tako bijela. Pa ni oblaci, jer nebo bijaše vedro i sunce sjalo. Zinem od čuda i pobojim se da zađoh u kakav drugi svijet gdje živa stvora nema: bijaše taka tišina da ni sama ptica ili gušterica nije šušnula. Preda mnom neki breščić, a kad ja na vrh, mala dolinica poda mnom, drugom maglom podušena. Zađem nizbrdo, u onu tmušu, kadli — začujem mukao smijeh i prestrašim se kao nikad prije. Zagledam se u maglu, kad tamo — bi li mi vjerovao? Moj brat Spasoje gruda se s vilom! Odakle snijeg? — mislim ja. Ta cijele ga zime ne bilo, a sada Spasoje na jednom smetu snijega, a vila na drugom, pa se kroz maglu grudaju i smiju. Vila krasna, kaonoti vila: visoka, vitka, a s glave pa sve do peta obavijala je koprena bjelja od snijega pod njom, pa bih se bio zakleo da je iz snijega nikla. Ne mogoh je pravo razgledati jer bijaše u magli i često se priginjala, ali sam ipak vidio da su joj kose zlatne zubi kao biser, a smijeh joj zvečio poput srebra. No kad me ugleda, nestane je u magli, pa ni traga ni glasa od nje: — zazovem Spasoja, no i on velikim koracima u maglu zamakne. Što ću, kuda li ću, mili Bože! Uputim se za njim, te oputinom pokraj begove kule pa niz jarugu među Glavičinama i stanem se ledinom spuštati u polje. Jedva jedvice prispijem tako oko podne i nađem Spasoja kod blaga: mirno sjedi uz potok i dipli. — Jesi li ti ono bio? — zapitam. — Gdje? Što? — čudi se on. — Grudao si se u planini s vilom: ja sam te vidio! A on se kune da je od ranog jutra ondje pa da se ne mače otkad je iz staja dotjerao blago. Zamuknem, pa što bih i rekao? Bit će da nije smio od vile, jer bi ga ustrijelila kad bi kazao. No i tako nije svršio dobro, a čut ćeš domalo. — Poručio ti je bábo... tako i tako — velim ja njemu. — Razumio sam: u svetu nedjelju dva! — veli on. Isprati me komadić puta, dade mi sirac i opet se vrati k ovcama. To bijaše u petak, a u nedjelju pred večer zovne me bábo da idemo k vrelu. Sjetim se što je bila ona poruka: »U svetu nedjelju dva!« Očekivali smo rodbinu iz sela, te bábo poručio Spasoju za ovnove. Sjedimo mi pokraj vrela i u vodu piljimo. Još je dosta rano, ali slabo vidim jer se oblaci sa zapada nadviše: najprije zagrmi, a onda zarominja kiša. Grmi i lijeva, lijeva i grmi; sve se više smrkava, a mi to jače piljimo u ono podzemno vrelo, ali ništa vidjeti. Golubovi pećinari i vrane smušeno lijetali povrh nas htijući se zakloniti u rupe one raspucane hridi, ali se plašili i opet zalepršali nad nama. Još dalje i više vijali orlovi krstaši, a ne čusmo huke velikih im krila jer pod nama još jače šumila i ključala voda. Uto prestade i kiša i vjetar, ali se snoćalo, te vrelo postane crno, a i sve drugo potamni. Domala nijesmo baš ništa vidjeli, te bábo odluči u mlin po kakvo svjetlo. Ali zastane još malo, pljune u vodu i stane srdito grditi Spasoja da je kukavica kao što i ja, te ode po luč. Moradoh ostati da čuvam vrelo, iako me bijaše strah sama u onakoj tmini i pustoši. Prije no ode, turi bábo u zjalo kolac da ovnovi zapnu i u jezero ne pođu. Ali čim je otišao, malko se razvidi, te ugledam da je kolca nestalo. Zato još bolje napnem i oči i uši da voda ne ponese i ovnove u jezero, i spremim se da ih ščepam i time bábi ugodim. Bit će se zabavio tražeći po mlinu luč, kadli nešto zapljuska, a onda zjalo zaglogota promuklo i drukčije — kao da se nečim davi. Gledam ja i gledam, hoće li se zabijeliti ovnovi, no mjesto bjelila ugledam da se nešto crni. Pomislim da su to crni ovnovi, i čvrsto prihvatim da ih jako vrelo ne ponese u jezero. Držim ja čvrsto, ali voda jaka i studena kao mraz, pa mi ručice zatrnu. Pustiti ne smjedoh makar mi obadvije pukle jer znam što bi od mene bilo. Uto evo i bâbe s lučem, ali ipak ne mogosmo vidjeti što je ono crnilo, jer ga voda premetala a luč je samo pištao i dimio s malo plamena. Bábo mi dade luč i sâm prihvati ono crno što je dovaljala voda. Bijaše veliko i teško, pa istom kad treći put nategne svu snagu, izvuče ga na putić. Prisvijetlim... kadli... Hriste Bože!... moj brat Spasoje bez glave! Poznasmo ga po odori i velikoj brazgotini nad šakom. Tu ga ugrizao vuk kad ga je vadio iz gvožđa još živa. Bilo strašno vidjeti krvavi, splasnuti vrat, bez mlade crnomanjaste glave našeg Spasoja! Ali ne bijaše raskidan: valja da je presječen ne handžarom, već pravom damaškinjom, a ruka begova morala biti grom! Misliš da sam se prepao? Čovjek se, pa i dijete, malih nevolja plaši, a u velikima samo zatrne. I bâbo samo dvaput ispruži ruke nad njim, a onda se prigne, prebaci obezglavljenog Spasoja na rame i donese ga u mlin. Čim ga položi na krevet i pokrije suknom, zamisli se i htjede ga prekrstiti. Ali kao da se je spomenuo da nema glave, ne prekrsti ga, već sebe zubima za mišicu tako jako ugrize da je ispod rukava potekla krv. I ode iz mlina pa niti me pogleda niti reče kuda će ni zašto. Ostadoh sjedeći pokraj bezglavoga Spasoja tu noć i sutra cio dan čekajući bába, ali se bábo nije vratio. Istom drugoga dana podnoć dođoše naši stričevi i strine pa me htjedoše povesti sa sobom. Ali ne odoh nego sjeđah misleći kod vatre sve dok su opremili i odnijeli Spasoja. Kasno i opet dođe strina Vasilija i tetka Stana pa stadoše pripovijedati što se zbilo te što sam naslućivao i ja. Beg saznade kako se Spasoje vrtio oko Ajke, i pođe da ga u polju traži, pa ga i nađe, baš kad je zaklao ovnove da ih podzemna voda k mlinu ponese. Uzbjesni, odsiječe mu sabljom glavu, a truplo baci u ponor neka nam, mjesto ovnova, navečer prispije. Ali kazaše mi i to što nijesam znao. Moj bábo, htijući osvetiti Spasoja, pođe k begovoj kuli, a beg, ugledavši bábu već izdaleka i pod oružjem, sjeti se zašto dolazi, i obori ga hicem iz šešane. Mučao sam, legao kraj ognjišta i pričinio se da spavam. Strina i tetka govorile su još nešto podglas i naricale, a ja ukutrim sve dok zaspe. U svanuće još su spavale, i tiho se počnem spremati na ono što sam preko noći smislio. A što sam, ludo dijete, mogao smisliti drugo već samo ono što sam vidio da čini bábo. Uzmem nekakav stari dževerdan, zametnem se njime i tiho se odšuljam iz mlina. Htio sam iz zasjede ubiti bega ili Ajku ili koga mu drago od njegovih da osvetim Spasoja i bábu. Idem ja, idem, sve onim istim putem kud sam išao onaj dan kad su se vila i Spasoje grudali, kadli susretnem igumana Tanasija gdje jaše. Začudi se te povikne još izdaleka: — Gdje to, junače, s dževerdanom kad je veći od tebe? Kuda ćeš, ludo dijete? Pripovjedim kako sam namjerio ubiti bega ili koga njegova, a on se nasmije i skine mi dževerdan što sam ga po zemlji vlačeći zablatio. Puhne u cijev, a onda se i opet tužno nasmije, pa reče: — Ta puška ti je prazna, kukavico moja! Pusti osvetu drugima, a ti sa mnom pođi. Pokunjim se od srama, a on me prihvati jednom rukom te podiže k sebi na konja, a moj prazni dževerdan prebaci na rame. Meni je bilo tako lijepo u njegovu krilu da sam tiho zaplakao i jecajući milovao njegovu koščatu ruku. A on me tom rukom stiskao uza se govoreći: — Ne plači, dijete, ja ću te othraniti, i postat ćeš kaluđer u našem staroslavnom manastiru. Iza dugoga bdjenja i od njegova milovanja zaspim te se probudim istom onda kad je pod konjskim kopitima zatutnjilo. A to bijaše na mostu što ga ti dolje vidiš, a ja ne vidim. Pa, hvala Bogu, dosta sam se nagledao za svoga vijeka. Džaba ti što sam oslijepio, ali bih želio i oglušiti samo da ne čujem što neki dan-danas govore. Ipak su onda ljepša vremena bila: silu smo silom lomili a sada šuti i trpi, pa da ti i u sijedu bradu zapljunu! Znadem mučati i trpjeti kad me kukavicom zovu, ali kad god ispovjedim brata hristjanina, lijepo mu ljubav prema drugom bratu hristjaninu spomenem, ali završim da ne zaboravi i onu naših djedova koja nas je spasila i održala sve do danas: — »Tko se ne osveti, taj se ne posveti«, rekoše! Pođi, sinko, no ako te mladi kaluđeri zapitaju što sam govorio tako dugo, reci im da nova mudrost ne dostiže staru. Ne slušaj što lažu njihove đačke istorije, već prisluškuj i razmišljaj što naše gusle kažu. Čujem kako orahovo lišće šušti i miriše sveđer jednako, u vo vjeki vjekov. Može li šuštati i mirisati drukčije? Tako je i narod! Amin, sinko, i pođi u miru Božjem, ali se ne daj svakoj rđi! Kategorija:Proza